Heavenly Angels
"In this guild we work as one and help each other spread our wings and fly. If one of us were to fail, the other will be there to get them back into the sky. That I what is meant by being a Heavenly Angels Member" : ''-''Mirai Uino Heavenly Angels 'is a guild found by Mirai Uino, on her journey to find a place where she belonged. This guild is an independent guild which means that the Magic counsil has no power over it. Location Heavenly Angels guild hall is located in the outskirts of Magnolia. The guild is surrounded lovely trees, plants and flowers. The most notable feature of the guild is the environmental friendly vibe the guild gives off. The guild consists of: *'Main hall: 'This is the place where the bar and the job request board are located. Guild members can be seen lounging around the place and talking to each other. *'Library: This is the plac where you can find all the books you need. From fantasy to informational. If you ever need tk stock up on information, this is the place you need *'Guild Master Office: '''This is th place that the guild master usually spends her time in. The office is off limits and only Master and her Assistant can enter it *'Supreme Angel Court''' Meeting Room: As an independent guild, this guild has its own rules. The Supreme Angel Court consists of the 5 most strongest mages, including the master, and are the ones who make the decisions for thw guild. The SACMR (Supreme Angel Court Meeting Room) is the place where all the meetings take place History Like it is stated, this guild is a very new guild that was found by Mirai Uino, on her journey to find a place she belonged to. Mirai was inspired by the guild fairy tail that once helped her on one of her quests. Mirai isn't one to take orders so she made the guild an independent one so that the guild can do whatever they want. Special Events Guild Battle Royale This is a tournament among the guild members. The members team up in two-men teams and take part in many trials set up by the maste and her assistant. The winning Duo will then be known as the guilds Queen/King. Supreme Angel Choosing The 5 members of the Supreme Angels are all ranked from the weakest to the strongest, 5 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest. The members are allowed to battle the weakest Supreme mage and if she/he wins, She/He takes the spot as the 5th Supreme angel and the former one goes back to being a normal mage. The weakest Supreme Angel is able to challenge the second weakest Supreme Angel. For an example: Supreme Angel Rank 5 challenged Supreme Angel Rank 4. If Rank 5 wins, Rank 5 becoms 4 and Rank 4 moves down to Rank 5. S-Class Trial The master and the S-Class mages set up trials for the chosen mages to go through. The last one standing gets crowded as an S-Class mage. Guild Rules Leaving The Guild *You must not reveal any sensitive information to anyon *You are not allowed to called your past employees unless its a dire situation. *We wish you the best of luck in life and always remember that Heavely Angels will welcome you with open arms. Team Formation *The team must consist of more than 2 people * A name must be given to the team *It can be called as a team if only the master approves Being a Supreme Angel *You are not allowed to be Bias towards anyone *Think of others before yourself *Do not disclose any information discussed in the meetings to anyone Members Guild Secrets Spells *'Angel Dome: '''Its a defence spell. When the spell is casted, each of thee members that bares the guild insignia, gets a white dome which surrounds them and protects them from harm. *'Angel Judgement: I'ts a spell that obliterate all evil or anything that pose as a threat to the guild. When the spell is casted, blinding beams of light shoots down from the sky and rids of any evil in 5 foot radius. *'Angel Revival: 'This spell allows the user to bring back someone from the death, the cost being the caster must give die. When the spell is casted, the caster dies but in return the person he/she meant to revive comes back to life. Other *'Yera: '''Yera is an artificial being that acts as the power source of the guild. She provides magic energy and life to those who bare the guild insignia Trivia *To those who wises to join, leave a comment belove and I'll add you.